Move With Me
by Jingy5
Summary: Full summary inside... What happens when 3rd time Olympians switch specialties for a reward greater than Gold? TeFu and typical Seigaku yaoi pairings
1. The Deal

**Title:Move With Me  
**Author: Jingy5  
**Pairing:** Emerald (Inui/Kaidoh), Ah-Un and eventual Perfect (main), Golden

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis unfortunately... or is it fortunately? Either way they're not mine... but Konomi Takeshi's

**Summary: **Inspired by their teammates, these third time Olympians go all out in synchronized diving as Japan's Dream Pair. When these former gold medal gymnasts make the switch from the platform to the water, will diving bring them to discover the true depths of their hearts? Dream Pair (friendship)

**A/N:** **OC warning! **It's the year 2000 in the beginning of the fic just so you know.

"_Italics"_ – T.V.  
_Italics_ –thought

* * *

Somewhere in Sydney, two 12 year old boys lay exhausted on their beds in some hotel. Though ecstatic that their team won the silver medal in the 27th Olympic Games, they could not get pass the incessant depression that seemed to loom around them. The gold escaped them by mere hundredths of a point.

"I should have been able to stick it. I always stick it. It's the one thing I could do right in that event. What happened to me?"

"It's not your fault Fujiko, we all have bad days-"

"Who has bad days at the Olympics? I was so close to making our dreams come true", the teen whispered dejectedly, cutting off his companion. "I let him down. He didn't even make the team, and I let him down by not bringing home the gold."

"Yuta's proud of you nya. If he could be here he would tell you so himself, I guarantee it. This is our first Olympics. He'll be just as happy that you've made it this far." The redhead ensured, trying to console his friend.

"Thanks Eiji. You don't have to try and cheer me up; I know I let you down too. Damn Pommel Horse" **(1)**

"Just like I'm weakest on Still Rings **(2)**, you're weak on the horse. Everybody has a weak point. But we're not going to talk about that. We are going to celebrate our medal tonight and get hyped for tomorrow's Individual All-Round competition!" **(3)**

"Think we'll be ok? We have to compete against each other you know. Though, I would really hate to share the podium with anyone but you." Fuji said, laughing lightly.

"Yosh, 1st and 2nd will belong to team Japan! You better be ready Fuji." The Cheshire cat grin with deadly serious eyes would look odd on anyone else but Kikumaru Eiji.

"I was born ready." Fuji declared, pretending to not notice his friend's sly smirk at the comment. _Hmm, Eiji always knows how to cheer me up,_ he thought.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"So we're on the news, but it seems we did not make the headlines..." Fuji mumbled. He had just exited the bathroom after a cold shower to see his face on the tube. He was used to being called a prodigy in the world of gymnastics and it was a blow to his ego to hear the harsh criticism on his last performance. He already knew that he cost his teammates the gold, but to hear it on national news being reviewed by those who came before him made the weight of his failure come crashing down on him.

"What? What do you mean?" Eiji asked with a slightly perplexed look, tilting his head to the right in a way only the baby of the family seem to be able to.

"Listen." They turned in time to see a female reporter come on screen. She appeared to be interviewing the winners of some water event.

"_This is Nakamura Shi here at the water cube with the very first Olympic gold medalist for Synchronized Diving; Inui __Sadaharu __and Tezuka Kunimitsu of Japan. These amazing 15 year olds have done it again. Inui-san tell us please, this is both you and Tezuka-san's 2nd__ Olympic Games, and though we know you enjoy switching your events from time to time, what made you decide to enter a water-based competition?"_ She held the mic up to the tall teen, as he bent forward. For some reason Fuji doubted it was the indoor lighting that cause the gleam on the boy's glasses, it just seemed fitting that his eyes were hidden.

"_Although my main sport will remain Track and Field, and Hurdles, I grew to understand that this event was being added to these games and Japan would be without a team. It may not seem like a big deal but we simply could not let that happen. I have known Tezuka-kun for some years now and knew we would be compatible. His only concern was that it did not disrupt his Tennis. We simply moved forward from there."_ Inui stated, calmly adjusting his glasses.

"_Tezuka-san, what are your plans now that you have discovered this talent?"_

It became apparent that Nakamura-chan was a part of his fan club when she began batting her dark eyelashes to the young man. He glanced at her briefly before addressing the question. She was a beautiful woman, but he has seen many beautiful women in his short life and they all seemed to have the same personality; bold, aggressive and greedy. He hated it.

"_The U.S. open will begin soon after these games are over and I will continue to pursue my goal of being number one at the Grand Slams."_ He answered curtly. Behind him you can see Inui murmuring incoherently into a green note book and nodding his head. Tezuka raised an eyebrow in question at the seemingly oblivious man but simply got a signal to continue. _"We have set the standard for the next generation of divers, and I wish to be a part of their training so that Japan may continue to dominate this sport."_ Still eyeing his partner. Sometimes even he finds Inui a little eccentric.

"_Oh such compelling words. We look forward to seeing more of you both throughout the remaining events."_

"_Ah. Yudan sezu ni ikō"_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"That is so cool" Eiji whispered in awe, "I never knew someone could compete in more than one sport. Man I wish I could do that." He headed towards the area they dubbed the 'kitchen' that consisted of a mini fridge, a serving trolley and a small table with a fruit basket on top.

"They both already have gold medals in their respective sports, they feel accomplished. I'm sure when the time comes and you feel that you need something to make Artistic Gymnastics more interesting to you, you'll branch out like they did Eiji. No worries ne?" the tensai replied as he lazily skinned his Mitsu apple. He too was intrigued by the athletes but for completely different reasons. Tezuka Kunimitsu was Adonis reincarnate. Messily stylish chestnut brown hair, chiseled features and the body of a god, all pale in comparison to the steel gaze of hazel eyes. _He's on my team yet I've never seen him before. It's Funny how we both have apples named after us, must be destiny._ Fuji chuckled at the thought of them bonding over the fruit. He knew for a fact that he would join the diving team just to be coached by that man.

"You know it's not that different from gymnastics Eiji. Diving I mean. You could try that. Oishi might even supervise you. I'm sure he would be excited."

"No way Fuji, I would be too nervous to do that alone." suddenly getting a wicked idea, Eiji grins. "Ne, Fujiko-chan..."

"No. I have too much to do in my established sport thank you." Rudely cutting his friend off for the second time that night, Fuji stated not missing a beat. Eiji looked around the room in dismay.

"What if... What if you reach your goal the next time? Go home with the gold? Would you then?"

"I would think about it…" this time being cut off himself by his friends shout.

"Then let's do it. We could be synchronized like them! All you have to do is get your gold and we can retire and try something new nya!" He exclaimed in excitement.

The enthusiasm rolling off of Eiji in waves seemed to have infected Fuji when he surprised them both with an okay.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you beat me in the Still Rings at this and the next Olympics, I'll try something different with you." Fuji may have been intrigued, but he was by no means convinced.

"No fair Fuji! I'm no good on those and you know it!" When he realized the other boy was not going to give in Eiji decided to accept the proposition with his own twist. "Okay Fujiko, if I beat you on the Still Rings once, you conquer the Pommel Horse, we win gold in team and 1st and 2nd in the Individual All-Around, then we retire from the skies for sure to tackle the waves."

"That's a risky and complicated bet Eiji. I like it." _Plus it would give me a reason to see those eyes again. Maybe even have them on me._

* * *

**A/N: (1) **Pummel Horse and** (2)** Still Rings are both events in the Male Artistic Gymnastics Competition in the Olympics**  
(3) **Individual All-Around is when they compete in every activity, i.e. (1) (2) Vault, Floor Exercise, Parallel Bars and High Bar, to get the highest individual score over-all in the end.

Thanks for reading. Obviously this was inspired by the 29th Olympic Games held in Beijing this year. I just thought it would be so cool to see our favorite PoT characters involved in it as well. So please review... I want to know what you think!! *grins*


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Summary: **Inspired by their teammates, these third time Olympians go all out in synchronized diving as Japan's Dream Pair. When these former gold medal gymnasts make the switch from the platform to the water, will diving bring them to discover the true depths of their hearts? Dream Pair (friendship)

**A/N:** **OC warning! **It's the year 2000 in the beginning of the fic just so you know. It's 2008 now

"_Italics"_ – T.V.  
_Italics_ –thought

* * *

He was exhausted; utterly and completely exhausted. Two months of jumping and flying, splashing and of course smiling. He thought it would never end. The 2008 Beijing Olympic Team Japan tryouts where finally over! You would think he would be excited, but spending your 20th birthday, the rarest day on a calendar, being hauled around a gym from pool to performance mats, and hearing your name being screeched by random girls was not exactly to his liking. Such is life he presumed since he was registering to try-out for two Olympics teams. _Why is it they never hassle Eiji this much? He was doing two events as well! Is it because he and Oishi announced their relationship three months ago? If that's all it took I would gladly announce that I'm a pansexual __**(1)**__. It's not like I would be lying._

The only up-side he found at the end of his rigorous training is that finally, finally, Tezuka-sama would be his coach; spending the next three months with the sole reason of his continued sporting career for the past 4 years, was the only pro.

"Nya Fujiko, are you listening?" the forgotten Eiji wailed "I said Oishi's gonna be Tezuka-taichou's 2nd in command. Isn't that fantastic! He'll still be able to see me pra-"

He hated that he believes this but sometimes it's just best to block Eiji out and nod. He can't help but be jealous though with the way Eiji flaunts around with Oishi daily. It may not be intentional but doesn't hurt any less. He just-

"Fuji Syusuke-kun you're up. Please go to fitting room nine and let us know if any adjustments are necessary"

"Hai" He replied pleasantly. _Damn it why is everybody disrupting my thought process today._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

The Gymnast's body suit made his lean muscles stand out more, giving a slight edge to his feminine looks. The color scheme wasn't too bad either. The white and blue would truly compliment his eyes if he ever chose to reveal them. It seemed that those were team Japan's official colors because his jump suit followed a similar striped pattern. Even his Speedos were blue with one white stripe going from his left hip to, embarrassingly enough, his inner right thigh, curving just right over his member. _Hmmm, maybe I can talk Eiji into helping me convince them that we need tights or even short-shorts instead._

He was so busy contemplating ways of changing the wardrobe that he didn't notice the raving narcissist heading his way until he was rudely shoved aside into some poor attendant.

"Why aren't these stripes purple? Ore-sama demands to know who is in charge here! I specifically told my designers that grey and purple are to be my teams' trademark theme!"

A sharp, deep, and oh so alluring voice echoed throughout the hall, causing those tiny little hairs on everyone's' necks to stand on end. "Atobe-san! Not everybody wants to go around wearing purple all day! Stop drawing unnecessary attention to yourself and proceed with your fitting!"

"Ore-sama will not stand here and be spoken to that way!" Atobe returned with a calm shout **(2)** before turning around and retreating behind the only lilac curtain that was conveniently being guarded by a large statue of a man.

_Well that was certainly entertaining…_ Fuji thought as he gazed at the flowing curtain. He turned to see who it was that could make Atobe Keigo fall in line, with a command none the less. The very same Atobe Keigo who fell in love with himself further after winning his gold in the 2006 Italy Winter Olympics. _It's a wonder what event he'll be taking part in now, since-_

All thought ended as his eyes fell upon Tezuka-sama. That seemed to be happening a lot to him today, not that it was his highest priority at the moment. Fuji began to thank all the elements involved in allowing him to see this man up close. His deal with Eiji from Sydney was completed with interest during the 2004 Athens Olympics and, as promised, he dedicated half of his time to perfecting their diving routine alongside their gymnastics. Having Oishi and Saeki as personal trainers in both really helped them to focus these last four years in Chiba. Being in Tokyo again, he was certain he would meet Tezuka-sama, granted not so soon. How could he have possibly forgotten that voice? That deep, calm and soothing voice of the man he has dreamed of for eight years. Of those eight, it only now occurred to him that he has seen Tezuka-sama a handful of times, all business related. _That needs to change, now_.

"Excuse me, are you Tezuka-sama?"

"Hai."

"Fuji Syusuke desu. I thought I would introduce myself to you now since you will be supervising my diving for the next 3 months."

"Ah. You must be one half of Japan's newest synchronized diving pair. We have held on to the gold in men's since the introduction of this event, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Of course, ne? Japan must come home with the number 1 position. I am just honored to be the one to follow the path you have set for us Tezuka-sama."

"Good. Find your partner and trainers. Your training with me will begin in 1 hour. Warm up with 15 laps around the pool and cool down with a 1500m freestyle swim."

"H-Hai!" With a sigh Fuji headed out to follow orders, all the while wondering if he fell in love with a slave driver.

* * *

(1) Pansexual – I got this really long explanation off of http: /en. / wiki/ Pansexuality (remove spaces) but from what I understood it was basically when you fall in love with someone regardless of their sex, race, etc.

(2) I figured if there is such things as 'silent screams' and 'dry cries', a 'calm shout' shouldn't be to unbelievable *grins* imagine the surprise when I found out there is such a thing *sigh*


	3. Let the Training Begin

**Chapter: 3/?**

**A/N:** **OC warning! **It's the year 2000 in the beginning of the fic just so you know. Its 2008 now

"_Italics"_ – T.V.  
_Italics_ –thought

**Warning:** this chpt is Eiji-centric. This was unintentional but I think it turned out good and will help develop the story *grins*

* * *

It didn't take long for Fuji to find Eiji, he was outside with Oishi talking about the team uniforms, and after telling him of Tezuka-san's instructions the two headed to the indoor pools with Oishi closely trailing behind.

He really wanted to complete the warm-ups before the hour Tezuka-san designated was up, but 45 minutes in, exactly the hour assigned, found him just finishing lap 14. There were a lot more pools than he anticipated, 3 in total to be exact, with quite some room between them. He was now positive Tezuka-san had a mild sadistic streak when he remembered the 1500m freestyle he should complete as a cool-down to his warm-up.

The prospect of hitting the water only seemed to give the already energetic Eiji a boost in adrenalin as he raced past him with a 'Hoi hoi'. His right eye began to spasm in annoyance. Any minute now Tezuka-san will walk through the doors to see that they have not only, not completed their warm-up but also that he's in last place, regardless of the fact that there are only two of them and it's not even a competition. Last is last, and if Tezuka-san sees him falling behind, it's guaranteed he'll think lowly of him and his lack of endurance. And to Fuji's over attentive mind, that is exactly what happened. _The horror!_

Tezuka arrived at the pools the only way he knew how; silent and deadly. He contemplated giving them more of a work-out when he saw that the red-head was barely tired, but upon closer inspection he noticed his ragged breathing and the smeared sweat across his forehead. _This one has terrible stamina, after-all. Why is he pushing so hard? He needs to learn to pace himself like his partner. Fuji-kun was it?_

Fuji would not allow himself to be looked down upon. _Especially not by me future life-partner._ With the new out-look Fuji found that although the pace Eiji set wasn't exhausting, it would drain his energy too much if he attempted to match and surpass it. Like Eiji, his stamina was below- average, though he never publicly suffered from it.

"Eiji slow down! You'll wear yourself out!" he could hear his friends' erratic breathing as he drew closer.

"Nya, Fujiko we're almost there. No sense stopping now!"

Turning the final corner and coming to a stop, Eiji bent over with his hands on his knees trying to contain his wayward breath. Fuji always did have better control than he did. Conserving his energy until it was absolutely needed, something Eiji was not to keen on doing. His gymnastics always had that extra flourish, bounce and pizzazz **(1)** that left him tired and sweaty in the end. But it cannot be helped. It's the way it has always been.

Eiji resigned himself years ago to never compare his style to anyone. He's not graceful like Fuji, or patient like Oishi wants him to be. He's tried, so very hard, to not let his weakness show, but sometimes when a competition lasts too long, and routines need to be performed too frequently, he can't help the need to stop: Like now, as he not so gracefully collapsed on the conveniently place bench, and allowed Oishi to fuss over him.

"Get in the pool and cool down."

"Ano, Tezuka-san, could Eiji have a few more moments to catch his breath? The laps wore him out a little." Looking up, Oishi had to hide the shiver that made its way down his spine. Tezuka did not look too happy, but he wasn't going to let Eiji pass out.

"Fuji-kun is not tired. They are partners, and entering a sport where they must be precise and always stay together. Kikumaru-kun needs to learn to pace himself. And if he must learn to do so the hard way, he will learn to do so."

"Actually I'm feeling quite tired myself. May we do some breathing exercises before we enter the water?" Fuji flashed him a smile, knowing that his false deep intakes weren't fooling anyone, but if he must persist so Eiji doesn't drown, like Tezuka just said, he will have to do so.

Tezuka was going to argue the need to keep moving, but eyeing the younger man warily, Tezuka conceded. Somehow he wouldn't put it pass Fuji to distract him long enough for this Eiji to be ready again. At least this way he was assured that they would keep moving and not allow their muscle to become lax.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"Thanks for that back there Fuji. Tezuka-san seems really strict; I thought he would be mad at me."

"No need Eiji. Besides, I think we just need to learn how to make him believe he's still in charge after giving subtle suggestion here and there."

Eiji pouts and replies, "Only you can do that. Don't know how but it doesn't really matt- Hey who's that, and what on earth is he carrying?"

When Fuji turned to see what Eiji was looking at, he came face-to-jug with a vile looking purple liquid with green lines swirling around in a distorted pattern. When he raised his eyes to see where this came from he was met with a face he hasn't seen in nearly 8 years. Granted the face was slightly hazy due to the, what he assumed to be, heated fumes coming from the eerie concoction.

"I am Inui. I assist Tezuka in this training regimen. You, Kikumaru-kun need to work on stamina and you Fuji-kun, well I'm not sure yet but I will find out. You have 20 minutes to complete the cool down. If this time stipulation isn't met, you will drink this," shoving the jug further into a wide-eyed Fuji's face, "'Enhanced vegetable deluxe with midnight surprise' Inui juice mix. It's the latest and most efficient in energy restoration to date. I think you both will enjoy it." With what appeared to be an evil-scientist glint, straight out of those 80's horror movies, on his glasses Inui raised the mug in a mild toast and took out a stop watch.

"Um, Inui-san, Eiji and I aren't exactly world champion swimmers, and would very likely need more time to finish the laps. Also we are tired from the laps we did around the pool. Surely you don't expect us to have regained our stam- Hey are you listening to me?"

"…At the moment no." with that he pressed his finger down on the watch and began timing them, watching as Eiji all but threw Fuji into the pool and began to frantically swim to the other end. Inui chuckled. _Amusing._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Finally coming up for air in what seemed like hours, the boys were met with two 20oz glasses full of the 'special something juice at midnight'. Resigning to their ill fate they downed the juice in a few gulps.

"Hmmm this is quite good, ne Eiji." Fuji turned to his friend to find him trying to claw his throat out, before gagging on the juice left in his mouth and comically passing out on the deck. "E-Eiji?"

"Mada mada dane senpai-tachi"

"Echizen?"

"Oi! Ochibi! Why are you indoors?" the previously disposed red-head exclaimed. Fuji gracefully crawled out of the pool and headed for his towel to dry off, wondering about Eiji's recovery abilities.

"Momo-senpai wanted to ask Inui-senpai about his and Kaidoh-senpai's training before helping Kawamura-senpai in the gym, senpai."

"Uh... Don't you get tired of saying 'senpai'?"

"…"

"…"

"Eiji, stay focused. You can talk to Echizen later when he talks you into treating him to hamburgers. This is my time now so get on the platform, Tezuka-kun wants to see you both do a Back one-and-a-half somersaults tuck and see if it need improving before moving on to the other dives." stated a frustrated Oishi. He never did like it that Eiji had the attention span of a goldfish **(2)** but it's one of the quirks that seem to draw people to him in his juvenile antics.

Through-out the years Oishi has come to a quiet understanding concerning his trainees. He would never admit this to Eiji's face but at first he never liked the boy. He was loud, literally with his high-pitched voice and natural hair color, and figuratively with his sense of style and acts in gaining attention. It grated on his last nerve, and when he challenged him to a high bar **(3)** competition, he was jealous of his natural ability to adapt to the heights, spins and twists, and make such an event seem so easy, when he had to work hard to accomplish simple twists. The grudge faded though as he came to realize that even with his natural talent, Eiji still lost because of his lack of concentration and training. It was his duty as Eiji's senior to personally see to it that he has a chance to improve, regardless of the amount of time and energy he may have had to sacrifice. Yes, that's the story and he's sticking with it.

Fuji was another case all together. The boy had no motivation, even with training under Saeki at Rokkaku and winning numerous competitions, he just never seemed to be serious about the sport. He clicked with Eiji the first day he made it to Seishun Gakuen school of Arts and Athletics (SGAA) Maybe it was Eiji's unseen competitive nature that drew Fuji out. Maybe not. But whatever it was he was grateful. The turn-around was simple, swift and steady, but the beautiful blue-eyed brunet always came through. And now after so many years together he can't wait to see what they would do now. Diving is up a whole new alley for them.

"Fuji, begin the countdown!"

* * *

**(1)** I couldn't resist putting that word in there. It just exudes everything Eiji.

**(2)** A goldfish's attention span is three -3- seconds. Don't ask me how I know/ confirmed it lol

**(3) **High bars- if you don't know what this is I'll smack you.

I had the match where Fuji and Eiji partnered up against Saeki and company in mind when I wrote most of this chpt I'm sure you'll realize. Eiji was getting better at controlling his stamina then I think, than the first time with Oishi.


	4. The Invitation

**A/N:** Aww man how long has it been? sigh I feel like I've abandoned my story… school sucks  
I haven't said it yet so I'm saying it now THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! -Raises backhand to forehead while other hand fists material around heart- you make me want to write more *tear* will not disappoint

OK enough with the dramatics lol  
I thought it might get boring describing the training, so I'll leave the dives out until the Olympics… ENJOY!!

* * *

The training was only two weeks in when Tezuka realized they made the perfect pair; Fuji and Kikumaru that is. The friendship they already had helped them to develop some dependency on the other. That makes them much easier to train if they were always looking out for the other. It was rather refreshing to coach and train people so open and obedient. Compared to his usual tornado of a social crowd, Fuji and Eiji were like an autumn breeze; cool, calm and invigorating.

"Cannon ball!"

Tezuka cringed at his latest muse. Maybe 'calm', wasn't the best word to describe Eiji. _Nope, not at all_, he confirmed as he watched Eiji throw Fuji into the air from his spot in the pool, not surprised in the least that Fuji flipped once and made a small splash head first into the water. He sighed, it might not be so good that their antics were growing on him.

"Inui, what do you think?" Tezuka asked from the sidelines as he watched them do their 1500m cool-down that became part of their daily warm-up exercises, with the ever present Oishi cheering them on and ruefully waiting at the edge of the pool with Inui's newest concoction.

"At first I felt like their combination would fall apart. They both act on their own, completely disregarding the movements of the other. As if it was the Individual Diving event they were in. But somehow, they make a good pair. It seems that by focusing on their own routine they are able to perform with more fluidity." **(1)**

Inui paused to observe them once more, as they came to the end of their laps. Kikumaru was steadily overcoming his stamina issue. A well needed improvement to keep the perfect team...well perfect. "I'm actually rather surprised that they're taking to the water so well, since they usually work on land. They have a high chance of making it into the finals, if not getting the gold given that they were practically made for this event. Separated in height by merely 4cm, similar body types, and an already integrated sense of trust, compatibly and a strong will to outdo the other to please their inner and outer demons."

"Demons? Never mind, I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere." The always observant Tezuka probed for a deeper analogy. He, of course, noticed these traits as well.

Noticing that Inui was still thinking over his response, Oishi decided to make him presence known. "In order to capitalize on each other's abilities, they focus on their own style instead of the combination. They know each other well. That's why they are able to move the way they do. After coaching them for a while, you'll realize it too."

"Yes well, regardless of these good attributes, I would like to see them pair off with different partners; Ones who don't completely match maybe?"

"To see how well they adapt?" At Inui's nod Tezuka continued, "That's fine. I'll go make a phone call."

"Do that. It might prove beneficial if we shake them up a bit."

"Eh?" Oishi asked feeling out of the loop. He was never quite comfortable around Inui after the first few juice incidents but thought maybe Tezuka was warming up to him. Looking between Tezuka's retreating form and Inui who was now mumbling to himself, he felt a sudden feeling of dread wash over him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oshitari, Gakuto? Why are you here? Don't you usually train over at Hyotei?" the bewildered Fuji asked. They were taking a short break and lounging on the deck when he heard the door open. He turned to see Hyotei's best diving pair enter with all the flourish one would expect from the facility.

"Yes, but we were asked to come here today. Something about a training experiment." coming over to them, Oshitari replied with his unusually hypnotic voice. He eyed his partner who was glaring at Eiji before shrugging and sitting next to Fuji.

"Is Atobe here as well?" Fuji asked. He didn't really care much but the fortune five hundred heir was entertaining. Even he wouldn't deny that.

"Yea, we had to cut our training short to come here today. Why do you keep wasting my time Kikumaru!" the suddenly frustrated Gakuto yelled.

"Me?!"

"Are there any other Kikumaru's in here? Of course if there were they would probably be as useless as you! Flopping around in the pool like you know what you're doing. Ha-ha, don't make me laugh."

"Why you fruity bouncing red-head. I dare you to say that to my face again, that is if your squeaky voice doesn't deafen me in the process…"

Fuji and Oshitari tuned out their partners at that time. It was never good to get between them when they were like that.

"Did Eiji just describe himself while countering Gakuto-kun?"

"It would seem so." Oshitari sighed and nodded. He moved his glasses up so he could rub the bridge of his nose. "Still, I would like to know why we're here."

"According to my data, both the Oshitari/Mukahi pair and the Fuji/Kikumaru pair should make it to at semi-finals of this year's Olympics." Inui announced. He seemingly materialized from thin air and joined the conversation. "Tezuka and I would like to see how the four of you would operate if we had to change the partnering slightly."

"And by slightly you mean switching partners. So I get Kikumaru and Fuji gets Gakuto?"

"No… You get Fuji and Kikumaru gets Gakuto."

"WHAT!" the two red-heads exclaimed before turning murderous glares at each other. They huffed and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the other, before pausing at the glint in Inui's glasses.

"Of course, if you don't want to, you could always test my prototype for my latest juice. I call it 'Inui deluxe Calypso remix'. I think you would enjoy tangy taste of pineapple, though I personally believe that the Coqui frog **(2) **aftertaste is much more appealing."

Gakuto turned to ask about the frog thing but Eiji slapped his hand over his mouth and said, "You don't want to know. Trust me on at least that", and led him over to the diving deck.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Practice was slowly winding down when Atobe decided to make his entrance, his large friend trailing close behind.

"That's it for today. Good work minna-san. Your results have surpassed my data. I will need to update my books and adjust your training menus for later practices. Hyotei will also be joining our sessions shortly, since we are all after all one team."

"Hai Inui-san!" the four divers replied. It really was an interesting experiment. In all of their competitiveness Eiji and Gakuto made a formidable pair. If it weren't for the massive height difference between Fuji and Oshitari, the red-heads would have lost their little competition. Both tensai learned the hard way that it takes a while to adjust to different heights and body types, though they made an impressive come-back in the second half it wasn't enough to secure the lead.

"Ore-sama has an announcement to make and would appreciate your undivided attention." Atobe said, without waiting to see if the rooms' occupants were bothering with him he continued, "I will be holding a little get-together at my downtown manor tonight for the talented members of my team. Coaches, trainers and members only so please call ahead to RSVP." He declared, tossing his head to the side making his hair sway in a way only he could. "Also, if you're bringing a date, let the planner know." He added, eyes locked on Fuji.

"Atobe-san, I never knew you were so generous; opening your house to us all."

"Of course Fuji-kun, Ore-sama does love throwing parties. The more the merrier I say."

The two stared at each other for a while. One calculating and the other mesmerized. The spell only broken when another voice rang through the hall.

"I have come to collect my gymnasts; Can't have them falling behind after all." The newcomer said, with much less flare than his predecessor.

"Saeki, you are also worthy of being invited to Ore-sama's party. Please ask Fuji or Kikumaru for the details."

Saeki looked up and saw that the diva wasn't paying him much mind, but answered anyway before turning to Fuji and Eiji. "Um... Ok… Well anyway, we begin in ten minutes."

"Ano Saeki, they just finished with Tezuka-san's session. Do they have to practice right now?" Oishi added.

"They've had a weeks' vacation; Too long if you ask me. So they can consider diving their warm-up." Saeki smirked when he saw Oishi pale at the thought of his training.

"Yatta! **(3)** We get to do Gymnastics!" a suddenly rejuvenated Eiji exclaimed, bouncing on the sole of his feet. He always was the most enthusiastic about acrobatics.

* * *

**(1)**–spoiler from the anime (Seigaku vs. Rokkaku- Dream Pair debut)

**(2)**– Coqui frog facts – small (8cm), different colors, male sings when the sun is down (mating ritual), found mostly in the Caribbean, South America and Hawaii, **though they look poisonous, they're not **just a defense mechanism

**(3)**– I actually heard Eiji say that in the anime and couldn't resist grin


	5. The Party: Part I

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated for the memory of my Great-Uncle Joe. You will be dearly missed good man…

* * *

It would be safe to assume that Fuji was a little apprehensive about the party; not that he was antisocial but because he knew Tezuka was. The captain/coach/trainer never seemed to want to join in on their 'team-building' activities also known as the feeding of the bottomless pit of a kohai-tachi Momoshiro and Echizen, randomly stalking fellow teammates, or the friendly odd games of billiards or bowling and swimming. No, in the short time that they have spent together Fuji knew that tonight would be a challenge in itself to just get Tezuka there much less dance with him. He would need help; Professional help. Fast.

For only that reason, he convinced himself, was he behind the swimming pool hall waiting for the only Atobe to ever grace Seigaku grounds.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Eiji whistled low as his eyes fixed on the structure before him. "Is this what Atobe-san meant when he said manor? It looks like a mansion to me."

Oishi pulled up to Atobe's downtown manor which indeed appeared to be a miniature replica of the actual mansion his family resided in most of the time at the edge of the city. The building was a comfortable looking two-storey European style home with a third level window jutting out above the middle of three balconies. The house had a small semi-circular curved shape along the sides and bright lights and music could be seen and heard coming from the right curve where two chimneys were smoking. Assuming that the party was being held in that section of the house; Oishi allowed the valet to park his car as he escorted Eiji around to the party.

The place was packed. It seemed as if every single member of the team, and then some, came to the party. Eiji paused to look for familiar faces, going up on his tip-toes to see above the crowd. Oishi tapped his shoulder and pointed across the yard to small group of people he recognized.

"I'll be over there ok. I haven't seen Sengoku-kun or Kajimoto-kun in a while. If you're looking for anyone, try the food bars first, at the very least Echizen and Momo should be there."

"Ok Oishi. Don't forget you owe me a dance later nya!" Eiji replied before bouncing off to the bar and greeting everyone he knew along the way. He vaguely registered that only the middle Fuji was missing, when he passed the eldest Fuji talking with Mizuki and Yuta on the deck.

Said Fuji was currently combing the crowd below from the second floor of the manor for one bespectacled brown-eyed buchou. With his self proclaimed Tezu-Radar it didn't take long. He found him over by the pool, lounging with Sanada. They weren't talking, dancing or anything, just standing side by side with drinks in their hands and watching the dance floor.

"When I said to make sure Tezuka made it to the party, I meant make sure he was here _to_ party. Not stand around like one of your garden statues with Sanada."

"I did my part, Tezuka is here. It's up to you to get him to notice you, not me."

"Then don't blame me when you can't keep Jiroh awake between your rounds of self praise. If I'm on my own with the socially inept, then so are you." Fuji replied to the haughty heir before deftly stalking of to find his friends and mingle.

Atobe, always one to enjoy watching Fuji leave, admired the unconscious sway to his hips. He would never truly understand his love-hate relationship with the other boy, yet wouldn't change it for the world. He took a sip of margarita before turning to find his own unresponsive partner amongst the crowd. With any luck, the boy would actually be conscious.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"Nice night for a party huh?" Fuji said as he approached the now alone Tezuka. He figured Yukimura must have finally arrived and the ever attentive Sanada had to be by his side. It just wasn't right to leave Tezuka to his lonesomeness when there was a perfectly willing Fuji there to keep him company.

"Ah."

"…The music is nice too. Atobe-kun got a good DJ."

"Ah."

Fuji was quickly losing confidence. He had no idea what they should talk about. The man was like a rock. He sighed softly as his eyes fell on Eiji and Oishi dancing amongst the crowd. _How nice it must be to be here with a date already._ A party was the perfect place to get Tezuka to socialize and maybe notice him for something other than his diving but the big lug just didn't want to cooperate.

"Would you like to dance?"

Fuji looked at him surprised for a moment before replying, "Ah."

"That's my line." Tezuka replied with a small smirk as he took Fuji's hand in his and led him onto the dance floor. As he wrapped his arms around the lithe figure he noticed that their outfits blended almost perfectly. Fuji's white silk mandarin collared shirt made his black pinstripe dress shirt look more exotic than it was. He had daringly left two buttons open, which he thought pointless, but next to Fuji's high collar he oddly felt more comfortable with his skin bare.

"I'll give you fare warning now; I'm not a very good dancer."

"Neither am I. I much prefer to bump and grind…" at Tezuka's bewildered look Fuji swiftly added, "…or swaying. Yes, we can just let the rhythm move us." He continued with what he hoped was a calming smile.

They danced for a few songs, and Fuji was pleasantly surprised when he felt Tezuka roll his hips into his own during an upbeat song. But now as they held each other loosely he couldn't help but admire the man in front of him.

Greedy eyes ran over the smooth expanse of exposed skin and Fuji wondered if he would be too forward if he laid his head there. He didn't want to risk making Tezuka uncomfortable, but he did it anyway.

Tezuka tensed slightly at the feel of silky hair on his bare chest. He felt Fuji begin to pull away and tightened his hold on the tensai. Raising his head just enough to rest his chin on the shorter boys head, he continued to sway to the soft music around them, perfectly content.

The mood was broken, however, when he felt his cell phone buzz, soon after a shrill sound rang in the air. Reluctantly excusing himself, Tezuka left the dance floor to answer the call in a quiet corner.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Seeing Tezuka leave, Eiji felt it was his right as the best-friend to coax some information from the tensai. He had been watching them dance earlier and couldn't help but feel that there was something more beneath their innocent motions. Whether there was or not, he was going to find out and now seemed the perfect time.

"Fu-ji-ko…" he sang playfully as he sashayed toward the short male. He theatrically embraced the shorter man and led him in the upcoming waltz.

Fuji chuckled at Eiji's antics and decided to humor him before the expected interrogation began. "Why Eiji, I already knew you were light on your feet, but it seems you're a regular twinkle-toes ne?"

Eiji sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he still hoped for an easy answer. So he let all playfulness fall from his face, "Do you like Tezuka-san?" When Fuji answered with a nod he continued, "I don't know how far along you are but remember I'm always here to help if ever you want to coincidently meet somewhere for a double date. Tezuka-san seems comfortable enough around Oishi so I'm sure it wouldn't be uncomfortable nya." He ended thoughtfully.

"Thank you Eiji. If ever I need assistance, I'll be sure to let you know. I'm going to say goodnight to Saeki, he seems a little exasperated with Kurabane and David's attention."

Eiji watched as Fuji 'rescued' Saeki from the duo, he appeared to only make things worse by indulging David. Feeling uncomfortable standing on the dance floor with no partner, he looked around for someone to occupy his time. He spotted Tezuka pacing in a corner, he seemed slightly irritated by the conversation he was having. Not thinking much of it, he walked over to the other man to find out his intentions with Fuji.

"No I don't want you here." He didn't pause long enough for the other person to reply, "I'm enjoying myself enough without your company."

Tezuka paused to rub the bridge of his nose "I'll call you when I get home, but do not contact me again while I'm with Fuji-kun. I don't want him to know about you."

Before he could completely close the flip phone, Tezuka felt himself being turned around.

"Stay away from Fuji." Eiji fiercely whispered. Despite the loud music around him, he'd heard every word and was appalled to learn of Tezuka's two-timing ways.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and if you don't stay away from him, I'll be sure that he stays away from you!" Eiji declared before storming out to find his friend. _There is no way I'm going to stand around and have him mess with Fujiko-chan. Not when there are still decent people here._

* * *

**A/N: ***Sigh* sorry it took so long to update, but apart from the hassles of school and the multiple deaths I learned about last week –my fav. great uncle and a close friend's father- I found Fuji and Eiji's scene as well as Eiji and Tezuka's difficult to write –I hope you liked it regardless of the awful material- **I'll try to update once a week at the least but it would seem that there may be multiple chpts within the same week as well… anywho I look forward to your reviews!! They guilt trip me into updating faster!! lol**


	6. The Party: Part II

**WARNING: This chpt is a bit different than the usual…please let me know if you like my writing style for these scenes b/c the language has changed slightly, so I can describe the scenes clearer, but the rating for this fic won't change from a 'T'… The party continues!!**

* * *

When Eiji turned back to find Fuji, the smaller man was gone. He quickly spun around to make sure that Tezuka hadn't passed him to look for the tensai and saw that he too was looking for Fuji. _Well let's see who finds him first._ Eiji headed over to the bar to see if he could spot Fuji in the crowd from the slightly higher level.

"Eiji! Have you seen Shiraishi around?" Saeki asked as Eiji buzzed by.

"Actually no. I haven't seen any members of Shitenhoji tonight. Though having Shiraishi here about now would be good." Eiji's voice lowered in the end. He was still livid about what he over-heard and wasn't in the mood to deal with Saeki's constant cheerful mood at the moment. Shiraishi Kuranosuke would be the perfect distraction for Fuji tonight. If only the Shitenhoji ace would show his face.

"He said his school was going to be here later tonight. If you see him first, can you tell him I'm looking for him? To maybe text me since the music is so loud?"

"Sure, sure." Eiji nodded and left to continue his search. Now he just had to find both Fuji and Shiraishi before Tezuka or Saeki could. It wouldn't do to have it any other way. He knew about Saeki's growing interest in the Kansai native, but he also knew that Shiraishi has had a crush of his own on Fuji ever since they met three years back at the Junior Senbatsu Camp. Granted, the white haired man began to lose hope after failed attempts of courting his partner, but he could always add some gas to that fire to make it flare. Saeki's a good catch, he'll find someone new in no time, and besides, what Saeki doesn't know, won't hurt him.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Fuji cradled the glass of Bailey's in his hand. He was waiting for Tezuka to get back from his phone-call, he really wanted to dance with his coach again. He took a sip and sighed. Maybe Tezuka couldn't find him since he left the dance floor to get a drink, he decided to go back to the original spot he had found Tezuka at but was suddenly blinded.

"Hey there good-looking." A suave voice whispered into his ear.

Fuji laughed and removed the hands covering his eyes while he turned around. "Shiraishi, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were full of it. But yes I know, I am quite good-looking aren't I." Fuji said as he dramatically flicked his hair to the side with enough flair to rival Atobe. He laughed out loud when he saw dazed Shiraishi's expression. The poor man was in his own world. It was no secret to anyone with eyes that Shiraishi was no longer in the worship phase of his crush on Fuji. He actually appeared to be moving on with himself, but Fuji just wouldn't be a Fuji if he didn't tease the older man every once in a while. He decided to play on it just a bit more.

"Dance with me Shiraishi. The person I was with earlier seems to have disappeared on me, and I do so much feel like dancing." Fuji said in a soft voice, running his hand down a firm forearm.

"I don't know Fuji, I'm here looking for someone actually. Since you aren't bothering with my affection I've decided to try my hand elsewhere."

"Hmmm, and who is the lucky bastard that stole away your affection from me?"

Shiraishi smiled and bent over to speak into Fuji's ear, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to learn that it's Saeki-kun."

Fuji stepped back to stare into Shiraishi's grinning face. It was like a slap to the face. He just lost his top-two admirers in one smooth swoop; Quite the blow to his ego. However, he supposed he should be happy for them. Pining after him like that wasn't healthy, especially since he was already committed to pursuing another.

"I'll admit that is a surprise Shirai-san," he paused to consider his words, "Good luck with that. I'm sure you and Saeki will be happy together, when you finally get together."

"Thanks Fuji. It means a lot coming from you."

"But still, that doesn't give you a reason to not dance with me."

"I don't know Fuji, isn't Saeki the jealous type? I mean, he got mad at Kajimoto because you two merely practiced together."

"Yes but he was being provoked. Saeki can get jealous sometimes, but that's a good thing right? It means he's protective of those he cares about. Besides, Saeki knows me well, he knows I won't try to steal you from him, and you no longer want me. So trust me, if Saeki sees you dancing with me, he'll definitely want a turn." Fuji added after replaying the sentence in his head, "With you I mean."

Fuji led his reluctant friend onto the dance floor. It was time the party got a little heated.

Turning his back to Shiraishi, he reached behind him and pulled the other man closer until they were touching chest-to-back. He wrapped Shiraishi's arms around his waist and began moving to the deep base of the song. As they both got more comfortable dancing together, their movements became more passionate. Soon, Fuji was grinding his backside against his partners growing bulge, his head thrown back to rest on a broad shoulder as they dipped and rolled their hips in a slow grind.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Atobe didn't know the name of the game Fuji was playing, but he'd be damned before he was left out. He went inside of the kitchen of that wing and found the knob for the lighting. He slowly lowered the lights around the backyard patio and pool deck, now the bar and dance floor respectively. He then bypassed Jiroh's quizzical gaze at the counter and headed over to the DJs of the night, Fudomine's Kamio and Ibu, to request a series of songs with fast paces and deep bases. Feeling satisfied with himself, Atobe beckoned Jiroh to him and proceed to try and out dance Fuji on the dance floor. He always knew Jiroh could be energetic if he had the right motivation, and he was going to exploit it.

When the new flow of songs began, Fuji turned in his white-haired partners embrace; bringing them chest-to-chest. He rolled and dipped his hips to the beat and Shiraishi countered by grabbing whole of one of Fuji's lower cheeks and pulling the small man even closer. They ground like that for a while before Shiraishi's hand went lower to hold onto a firm thigh and wrapping it around his waist. Their erotic position seemed to encourage other dancers, as they soon became lost in a sea of writhing bodies.

When Tezuka finally located Fuji, he was enthralled by the provocative display on the dance floor, angry at the Osaka team ace for dancing like that with his Fuji while simultaneously wishing he had never left to answer his cell. He felt a subtle rage wash over him as he watched Fuji dance with the other man but just couldn't get his legs to work, still too mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get to Fuji through the crowd, he turned to the bar to get a drink.

Along the way he became severely pissed off as it seemed that everyone he knew was dancing with the person they wanted to and quite intimately. Inui and Kaidoh were crushed together by the crowd, though they didn't seem to mind, both of Echizen's legs were wrapped around Momoshiro's waist as he was backed up into a wall, even Sanada had Yukimura bent at the waist with his rear pushing into the taller man's groin. He sighed, at least Kawamura wasn't preoccupied like that; he was the bartender for the night with Shishido and Ootori.

Eiji, however, was ecstatic. Sure he'll have to do damage control with Saeki, and make sure that Tezuka didn't interfere with Shiraishi and Fuji in the future, but for now everything was perfect. Tezuka would realize that Fuji was taken, Saeki wouldn't be too heart-broken since he and Shiraishi were never official and Shiraishi would finally get to be with Fuji. So when Oishi came over to him and ask him to dance, he almost pounced on the poor man in his excitement. Yes everything was perfect.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

The party dragged on early into the morning, and as Fuji predicted, Saeki stole Shiraishi from Fuji, Eiji intercepted Tezuka when he tried to get to Fuji since he was alone again and Atobe joined Fuji in his game by becoming his newest dance partner. Sometime after 2 in the morning, when Jiroh woke up from his spot on a pool chair, Atobe excused himself from the younger man to tend to his boyfriend. It would do no good if he fell asleep again because his 'Kei-chan' wasn't there. Finally getting the opportunity to talk to Fuji, since Eiji was preoccupied with Oishi in a corner, both trying to suck the other's tongue out of their mouths, Tezuka went up to the tensai, grabbed a whole of his hand and all but dragged**(1)** him into the kitchen to talk.

His mood from earlier had only escalated when he got to the bar to find that Kawamura was getting hit on by some guy from Yamabuki; the guy looked like an ex-convict, maybe not even 'ex', he could have broken out for all Tezuka knew.

"T-Tezuka-san I can walk you know. Could you please slow down?"

Tezuka did just that since he had reached his destination. He regarded Fuji silently. He looked as enchanting as he had when they first danced together.

"Did you have fun tonight Fuji-kun?"

Fuji stared at Tezuka, "Um, yes I did. I take it you saw me dancing earlier?" When the bespectacled man didn't reply he continued, "If it's any consolation, I was thinking of you the whole time." Fuji sighed. Tezuka was being unnecessarily difficult. "Would it help if I said I was saving the last dance for you?" He asked with ill-concealed hope in his eyes.

"Ah." He took Fuji's hand and proceeded to lead him back outside.

Fuji chuckled "So we're back to that again hmm." He pulled Tezuka close and began dancing to the thumping beat around them. It wasn't as passionate as the dances he had with Shiraishi and Atobe, but it was enough to make him want this man before him all over again. Tezuka turned him around so he was facing away from him and ground his need into Fuji's backside. Fuji couldn't help but tighten the arms around his waist as they began to move together.

**

* * *

(1)- **I wasn't sure but should that be 'drug' instead of 'dragged'?

**NB:** Please bear in mind that Eiji doesn't know about Shiraishi and Saeki, and their new relationship with a certain tensai…

This is the longest chapter so far –by a few hundred words lol- I guess I got into it some hmm? Please let me know what you think... did I go overboard with the descriptions? Was the party scene hot enough? I tried describing parties that I've been to *sigh* also it wasn't until I re-read it that I noticed that I used the words flare and flair; that's not weird right?


	7. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pepsi or Diet Pepsi… or the movie 'Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'  
A/N: So sorry for the delay… *sigh* I'll just end up giving you the same tired excuses of school, work and life in general, so I won't say it –even though its already implied lol– but I really am sorry!!! I'll try to make up for it with another chpt release soon, plus this one is longer due to my slight leave of absence… so please REVIEW and let me know what you think…**

* * *

Fuji couldn't believe the pace that time was suddenly flowing at. The last month and a half, that was full of rigorous training, internal competitions, try-outs and team meetings flew by at an unbelievably fast pace, but one straight flight from Japan to China was taking forever to be over. It didn't help that he was sitting in a completely different section to his self-proclaimed love of his life.

He was sitting in the aisle seat of a private-jet, paying little attention to the in-flight movie; preferring to complete his Sudoku puzzle book before arriving at their destination. Eiji was quietly watching the American movie about a college archeology professor who seems to enjoy saving the world during his spare time, having grown bored with watching the water pass below them through the window. He was pouting slightly because he was in the same predicament as Fuji; Oishi wasn't in his seating section either.

Though the sections were split up according to sport or event category, the trainers, and coaches and were all sitting together near the front of the plane. Japan's diving team was small and made up of athletes who were already involved in an event, and so they were not sitting together but with their main event teammates. Luckily, Fuji and Eiji could sit together regardless, and much to Eiji's grudging acceptance, Gakuto as well.

In front of them was Yuta, Fuji's younger brother. This would be his first Olympics and so he was undoubtedly excited, though looking at his snoozing face, you wouldn't be able to tell. Next to him, directly in front of Fuji, was Jiroh doing the same thing: no surprise there. The last members of their team event were Kajimoto, their captain, and Gakuto. They were too far ahead for Fuji to tell what they were doing. He knew the Kisarazu twins were sitting behind them because for some reason the Boxing team always sat behind them when they travelled; which meant that behind the twins Ootori would have confiscated a seat next to Shishido since Sengoku was in the captains' section.

Unbuckling his seat-belt, he told Eiji he would be back and got up to go to the bathroom and in the dim light of the cabin he saw that, in the center row that had three seats, the Track, Swim and Fencing teams were there sitting there all mixed up together since Sanada from Fencing was sitting with Yukimura from Swimming; both captains of their respective teams. He continued his trek to the back of the plane, pouting slightly that they got to sit with who they wanted, and passed a few empty rows of seats. He couldn't help thinking that it was a waste that everyone, mainly him and Tezuka, were divided when there was plenty of room in the team section; the thought only made him sulk more.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Shiraishi was stuck in the front row between Kirihara and Amane, and though he was already used to Kirihara's uniqueness from swimming practice, the guy still gave him the creeps from time to time. Looking at his teammate, he shifted away slightly and brushed against his other companion's side. He jolted away and prayed that neither man woke up. Amane was somehow tricked into sitting with them when the three teams were blending; apparently no one from track wanted to sit through his ridiculous puns for three and a half hours. He could now see why. The guy found anything to comment and then joke about; the scenes from the movie not helping his predicament much. He would be eternally grateful that the man exhausted himself within the first hour and has yet to make a peep.

He pulled the earphones out and closed his eyes trying to block out his surroundings. The calm atmosphere made it easier for him to concentrate on his thoughts, which have recently been revolving around a certain Artistic Gymnastics Coach who would be entering this year's Games as a Fencer. He sighed softly when he recalled the way he and Saeki danced at the party. He knew the man was usually a calm, collected and composed person so he never imagined that he would be such a sensual dancer. Just thinking about it was making his face heat up again. It seemed like everywhere he went after that the white haired man wasn't far behind. He lingered near the pools before and after he went looking for his Gymnasts, at cafes during his breaks, and ready and waiting to give him a ride to his hotel when necessary; the other man even showed up at his residence to take him to SGAA on occasion. Shiraishi sighed in his recollection; he couldn't think of anything beyond Saeki.

Somewhere behind him, he heard the bathroom door close. Rising out of his seat he turned and scanned the cabin, he saw that Fuji was missing and smiled, before turning back around to the movie he wasn't watching. The brown-haired man was a better friend than prospective lover, and he liked to think that Saeki thought that way too since Fuji obviously had no qualms about hiding his efforts to make them comfortable around each other; all three of them. He thought that it would have been more difficult to integrate himself into Saeki's life but with Fuji as a constant reminder to all that they should live and let live, it was surprisingly easy. His long-time crush on Fuji grew into a comfortable understanding and adoration of the slighter man but he grew to pity him in his quest for Tezuka. He had hoped that both he and Fuji would have been given the chance of romance that night at the party, but it seemed that Fuji's chance slipped by him.

Shiraishi looked up and punched the call button for the flight attendant and asked for a Diet Pepsi when she arrived nearly ten minutes later. He sighed, thinking that the service would have been better since they were on a plane, but decided not to dwell on it too much. With his beverage in hand he closed his eyes; Shiraishi sent up a silent prayer to anyone who would listen that the next chance Fuji got would bite Tezuka where the sun didn't shine.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Washing his hands, Fuji looked at his reflection in the slightly musty mirror. His hair was a bit longer than usual, just brushing his shoulders, and heightening his already sharp feminine looks. He mused that if he curled the ends into a bob he would no doubt look like his mother did at his age.

He sighed as he turned the faucet to stop the water flow. The weeks following Atobe's little bash were hectic; he had diving training everyday and gymnastic every other day. Regardless of seeing him everyday though, he could never seem to get Tezuka alone so they could talk. He didn't know whether their dance meant something to the stoic man or not. He was either too busy trying to organize his tennis team, or having meetings with the other team captains, trainers or coaches, and whenever he had a spare moment, Inui always showed up with his little green book to discuss one thing or another. Not to mention that his cell phone always rang not a minute after their tightly scheduled session ended. Tezuka always had an exasperated look on his face whenever that happened, but he left immediately after anyway.

It also didn't help him much that he thought that Eiji was up to something. Whenever he could, he would invite Fuji and a plethora of people, most commonly Tachibana-san, along on one of his and Oishi's many dates; if they could still be called that with the extra company. If Fuji didn't know any better, he would have thought that Eiji was deliberately trying to keep him away from Tezuka, maybe even going so far as to send him on blind dates with people who were equally clueless. But Fuji did know better, Eiji would never do something like that knowing that Fuji only had eyes for Tezuka.

Regardless, they were entering a new country soon, and Eiji's antics would at least be put to rest in the new environment. Realizing that if he were in the restroom any longer Eiji would come looking for him, he checked his reflection in the mirror once more before opening the latch so he could exit the small space.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

In the front cabin, Atobe was being his usual higher-than-thou self. He had practically all of the flying staff occupied since neither his precious Kabaji nor love Jiroh could sit upfront with him; one flight attendant was giving him a neck-rub while two more tended to his hands and feet, the only male attendants were sent back and forth finding drinks and snacks for the young heir. There were only six attendants in total, leaving only one free to serve the second cabin that the team members were in.

Tezuka on the other hand, had the misfortune of sitting next to the narcissist. The All-Japan-Team captain didn't seem to mind at all that his seating companion was trying, and failing miserably, to read some novel in his hands. No Atobe only saw that his, apparently, highly valuable nail would chip if it wasn't filed in a special way.

Rubbing the space between his eyes, Tezuka replaced his glasses and looked across the cabin. The first section of the plane was designed so that the coaches, captains and trainers could talk freely with each other; much like the second cabin except that instead of facing one direction, a few seats were turned around so that the four occupants were sitting face to face. He saw Ryuzaki-sensei giving him a pitying look before turning back to her conversation with Sakaki-sensei. It appeared that she, like everyone else who avoided his gaze, would much rather not get in between the two men.

The green tea he asked for fifteen minutes prior had only just arrived and he was beyond parched with Atobe's air-conditioner blasting in his face and drying the atmosphere. Accepting it gratefully from the lonely, weary looking attendant, he sipped his tea and savored the still warm liquid. Hoping to continue his reading for the next two hours of the flight, he opened the book to his saved page and took another sip of his tea. It was cold now.

He sighed.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

Meanwhile, Eiji was thanking the gods for his luck in the past month. He felt terrible for leading his best friend on into thinking that he liked Tezuka but he just couldn't stand by and watch as Fuji pined after a two-timing Casanova when there were so many available and faithful men around. Shiraishi fell through after the party; Saeki practically kidnapped him for the rest of the bash, and they were more or less inseparable after that, so Eiji gave up on him. But, Tachibana-taichou soon caught his eye.

The Fudomine Athletic Institute (FAI) coach started coming over to SGAA about three weeks ago with his Olympic selected duo Kamio and Ibu. He would roam the halls when the track team was having a break, and since he knew Ibu would be fine under Ryuzaki-sensei's lead, he often wondered into the pool area. Eiji, who became highly sensitive to any single man besides Tezuka having the slightest interest in his best friend, all but pounced on the unsuspecting coach. He invited Tachibana to all of his lunch dates with Oishi under the pretense that he should keep Fuji company since Fuji didn't want to be the third wheel. It seemed to be working since the two planned their own outing together, alone, about one week ago. Apparently Tachibana has been to China before and would be giving Fuji a personal tour of all his favorite places; Eiji found no fault in that since he planned on following them closely to make sure they were not disturbed.

Yes everything was going according to plan, and Eiji could not have been happier.

Eiji was getting anxious with the amount of time Fuji was spending in the bathroom. He took out his earphones and looked around. Just as he was about to unbuckle his seat-belt to check on his friend, Fuji plopped down next to him with a breathy sigh.

The blue-eyed man smiled at his companion before plugging in his own earpiece and looked up to watch the end of the film with his best-friend. It would be another hour and some until they landed and he figured that Eiji would join most of the cabin in a nap by that time; leaving him to once again complete his Sudoku puzzles.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

The in-flight movie ended and random commercials filled the space until another flick started, when Ootori felt a stirring on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw Shishido wiping the sleep from his eyes. Smiling gently at his senpai he offered him a bottle of water from his carry-on.

Shishido gratefully accepted the container, he noticed a calm hush and looked around the cabin; people were either reading, watching the monitors or sleeping. Perplexed, he leaned over and afraid that he missed something he whispered,

"Ootori-kun, why is the plane so quiet?"

* * *

So tell me: how did you enjoy my attempt at a silent chapter? Did it bore you, make you want to throttle me from the lack of dialogue, or were you as pleasantly surprised about it as I was?  
By far Tezuka's scene was easiest to write lol.  
THANKS to ALL who have been reading, me, putting me on alerts and of course reviewing!!!  
Reviews are always welcome, and like I said before, they guilt trip me into updating faster *sigh* that is just too true *sigh*


End file.
